The New Neighbors Across The Street
by FandomBard12
Summary: It was a normal day like any other until new neighbors moved in and became friends with the Louds. What wacky adventures will happen? Find out now! (a story I adopted)
1. Moving in

Well, ain't this a treat?

I adopted this story as you can see and plan on its continuation with a few new details I've been planning on adding.

So yeah... there's pretty much that.

* * *

It was a normal weekend in Royal Woods, and in the Loud House was no different...

The siblings of the Loud House were all doing their own thing.

Lori Loud was in the couch texting her boyfriend Bobby Santiago, Leni Loud was making smoothies in the kitchen, Luna Loud was playing on her Guitar, Luna Loud was looking for inspiration for new jokes to tell, Lynn was playing with a football in her room, Lincoln Loud was reading comics in his underwear, Lucy Loud was most likely writing poetry in vents, Lola Loud was having a tea party, Lana Loud was playing with her pets, Lisa Loud was mixing different chemicals in her room and Lily Loud sitting in Lori's lap while watching a show on TV.

Lincoln Loud had just finished reading one of his Ace Savvy comics he loves reading so much, he placed down the comic and let out a sigh.

"Well, now what do I do?" Lincoln asked to no one in particular.

He put a hand up to his chin in thought.

"I can't go play video games, Lori is in the couch with Lily..."

He shook his head and realigned his thoughts.

"I guess I'll go and ask Clyde if he wants to go with me to the arcade." Lincoln said to himself with a shrug

He jumped down from his bed and started getting dressed in his usual orange polo shirt and blue jeans, he looked down from the window of his room to see a moving van park to the house across the street from them.

He realized something important right then and there.

"We got new neighbors!" Lincoln said to himself excited

He ran down the stairs and went past the front door to go and meet his new neighbors.

Who wouldn't be excited to see someone new move into the neighborhood?

When he got there he saw the moving man moving all of the heavy furniture out of the van, he looked inside the truck to see a boy around his height with brown spiky hair, blue eyes and tanned skin dressed in a white t-shirt with a red and a yellow stripe, he had red shorts and was wearing sandals, he also seemed to be wearing a chain necklace with a crown.

The boy was picking up a bunch of smaller packages when he noticed Lincoln and with a smile as he placed down the boxes to go and talk to him.

"Hi there!" The kid said with a big smile revealing he was wearing colorful braces on his upper and lower teeth.

He pointed a thumb to himself, keeping that toothy grin on his face.

"My name is Sora 'Strife' Leonhart, what's your name?" He said happily

"Oh! I'm Lincoln Loud, I live in the house across the street from yours." Lincoln said, hiking a thumb towards his home

He then pointed a finger at the van.

"I saw the moving van and I decided to come and say hello." He then explained

"Well it's nice to meet you, maybe we can talk more when I finish taking all these smaller boxes out of the van." Sora said.

"I don't have anything better to do at the time, I can help you unload all those boxes, deal me in!" Lincoln said with a grin

"Deal me in?" Sora perked up when Lincoln said that

His smile somehow grew even more at that moment.

"Isn't that an Ace Savvy line!?" He asked amazed

"You like Ace Savvy!?" Lincoln asked with a smile.

"I have all of his comics that came out so far!" Sora said with excitement

He put his hands behind his head with a relaxed stance.

"Maybe I can show you mine when we are done moving in?" Sora said

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Lincoln said

He grabbed a box with a smile on his face.

"Let's get started!"

Lincoln had started helping Sora move the smaller boxes, he was lifting a big stack of boxes and placing it down on the ground.

The boxes were pretty heavy, but then his jaw hit the floor when he saw Sora lifting a stack of boxes twice as big as the one he was carrying and he was whistling like it wasn't anything that difficult.

After carrying a few more piles he noticed that they were nowhere near done, if they continued lifting those heavy small boxes they where gonna be doing this all day long and that's only if his legs didn't give out from the weight of the boxes, that's when Lincoln had an idea.

"Hey Sora, I'm gonna call my siblings and my parents to help out, that way we can finish this a lot faster." A very sweaty and tired Lincoln said

"Okay. Thanks for that Lincoln!" A slightly sweaty but still very energetic Sora answered

'Where does he get all that energy?' Lincoln thought as he began walking towards his house

Sora reminded him a lot of his sister Lynn, sporty and energetic... wonder if they have some of the same interests?

It doesn't seem too far off.

'Yeah, it's probably the same place Lynn gets hers...' He thought with a shrug

"Girls! Mom! Dad!" Lincoln said, getting the attention of everyone in the Loud House

Everyone looked at him as he walked in.

"We got neighbors moving to the house just across the street, and we could use some help to unpack!" Lincoln explained

Everyone got up individually and decided to go and meet the new neighbors he was talking about.

As said before, who wouldn't be excited to meet someone new in the neighborhood?

The family walked over, Sora noticed them and his eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Woah! Are all these girls your sisters!?" Sora asked in amazement.

"Yep I've got 10 sisters." Lincoln said a bit proudly

"So you must be Sora, I'm Lynn and this is my wife Rita." Lynn Sr. introduced himself and his wife

He noticed the boy seemed to be a little over Lincoln's height.

"How old are you young man?" Lynn Sr. asked

"Nice to meet you, and I'm 10 years old." Sora said then the sisters decided to introduced themselves.

First one was Lori, when she saw Sora up close she thought he was very cute, she imagined herself and Bobby being married and having him having their bab.

The images were so cute it made her mentally squeal, she stepped forward to introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you Sora, I'm Lori and I just want to welcome you to the neighborhood. And is it okay I can take a pic with you and me so I can show my BF?" She asked

He nodded with a smile and she activated her camera app.

Him giving a peace sign with a grin while Lori smiled as she took it

"Thanks Sora, I'm definitely going to send this to Bobby."

Next came Leni, she just came in running and hugged Sora close to her bosom, much like Lori she also thought Sora was very cute, but she couldn't control herself and just went straight to hugging him.

Everyone else, meanwhile, facepalmed.

"Hello! I'm Leni, and I just want to tell you that you're totes adorbs and I'm so happy to be your neighbor!" Leni said hugging Sora tightly.

Sora was a bit surprised by the welcome, but he hugged her back with a smile.

He liked hugs.

"It's nice to meet you too Leni!" Sora said

After Leni placed him down, Luna decided to introduce herself, she thought Sora's spiky gravity-defying hair was the most radical thing she saw all day.

Why wouldn't it be? It's like something out of a rock show or something... or was it those anime's she saw once on the tv?

"Hey there, I'm Luna, let me just say your hair is Radical, all you need is some spiked collars and torn clothes and you'll like a super cool rock star!" She said ruffling his hair slightly

He didn't mind it as other people did the same to him.

He got used to it over time.

"By the way, I hope you like Rock music, because I play on my guitar a lot!"

"It's nice to meet you, I love rock music! It always gets me pumped!" Sora said with a fist pump

Next was Luan, by the time she saw Sora she already came up with 10 jokes she could make about his spiky hair, and she was glad she found someone else that wore braces like herself.

Plus, they had some nice colors.

"Hey Sora! What do you call a proton with big hair?" Luan asked Sora.

"I don't know, what do you call it?" He asked with a smile

"A 'froton. " She answered, and everyone behind her groaned

Much to the surprise of a few of them Sora was laughing like it was the best joke he was told in years, which made Luan very happy.

Not too many people appreciate her material sometimes, especially when it's hard to come up with it.

Comedy, am I right?

"Not bad, but how about this!" He said

He grinned as he knew the perfect joke to tell.

"What does a dentist do on a roller coaster?" He asked

"I don't know, what does a dentist do?" She asked

"He _braces_ himself!" He said in a silly tone

Luan was laughing like crazy while everyone else groaned at this.

It wasn't TOO bad but it was bad.

They all had a collective thought in that moment.

'Great...another Luan...'

Before they could have a joke competition, Lynn pushed Luan aside to introduce herself, from the door of her house she saw him lifting a very large pile of heavy boxes.

she was impressed since the kid seemed a bit younger than her, she wondered if he played any sports or if that was his natural strength.

Because if it was the former, he would be an amazing player on her teams.

"Hi there Sora my name is Lynn. Hope you like sports because I play a lot and maybe we could play together sometime." She said

Sora nodded at her request, he was a pretty good fan of sports.

He played a few with his friends back home.

"I play a bunch of sports, Volleyball, Soccer, Struggle I also play-" Lynn then stopped him in the middle of listing the sports he played

"Woah Woah! What's Struggle?" She asked

Sora looked at her confused, he was experiencing a bit of culture shock.

"What? You don't play Struggle here?" He asked a bit surprised

He got a nod in reponse, he hummed in thought before snapping his fingers.

"Well, it's a really fun game where I'm from. I have the clubs and balls for it in one of these boxes, maybe I can show you how to play at some point?" He asked

"Sounds like a plan!" She said with a smile and wink

She was excited to play a new sport she never heard about, she's always ready for something new.

How do you think she found out about wrestling?

"That reminds me, where are you from Sora?" Rita asked

"Hawaii!" He said much to everyone's surprise

Lucy decided to introduce herself first, she didn't think much of Sora, he had a lot of similarities to Luan, Lynn and even Lana, he didn't seem like the kind of person she would get along with

But regardless she still decided to say hello as to be polite.

"Greetings, my name is Lucy." She said, causing everyone to jump in surprise

Sora, however, didn't seem very affected by her surprise appearance.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I would like to tell you, you look super cool, you look like a character from one of those novels my older brother likes to read." Sora said with a sunny grin

"T-Thank you..." She said blushing a bit

She then noticed a part of his sentence that caught her attention.

"You have a brother that reads vampire novels?" She then asked

"Sure do, he was a Goth a few years back, now he's a rebel." Sora said with a smile.

"Wicked, I would like to talk to him at some point." No one saw it but Lucy had a small smile on her face

"How many siblings do you have by the way Sora?" Lincoln said, he wanted to ask about it when he heard he had an older brother

Sora tapped his chin in thought before nodding.

"Three brothers and a sister, I'm the second youngest in the family." He explained

Lana and Lola decided to be next, when she saw Sora he wanted to get to know him better, he looked kind of dirty from lifting from a bunch of dusty boxes, he also seemed a bit sweaty and didn't seem bothered by it.

She didn't mind that sort of thing considering what she likes to do quite a lot.

Lola had thought Sora was pretty cute, he had a pretty face and those sky blue eyes were like something from a dream, he was like a prince from a fairy tale, she also really liked his necklace.

If only she could do something about his hair... it was a bit too spiky for her tastes

"Hey Sora my name is Lana and sometimes I like to play in the mud and I hope you do too so we can be mud buds." She said smiling as Sora smiled back.

Sora then looked at Lola.

"Hello Sora my name is Lola and would you like to have tea with me later?" She asked him

To which he nodded which put a smile on her face.

"Good, but you'll have to dress in a better attire, and you will also have to let me do something about your hair." She said

That caused the boy's eyes to widen slightly.

"Woah woah! There are limits!" Sora said

He patted his hair slightly, he really liked his hair style.

"I'm not letting you do anything to my hair... it's kind of off-limits."

Before Lola could say anything else Lisa decided to introduce herself, she didn't think much of Sora since he didn't seem very smart, at least not any smarter than most kids his age.

But he seemed nice enough despite those facts.

"Greetings new neighbor, my name is Lisa and it's nice to meet you. I hope you and I can experiment on some fascinating discoveries." She said

Sora simply nodded.

"By the way, you said you had siblings, but do you have any pets?" Lana asked

That caught Sora's attention causing him to look at her.

"If you do, I have a bunch that I would like to introduce to you!" Lana said cheerfully

Sora rubbed the back of his head with a grin.

"We have a bunch actually." Sora said

He lifted his hand and started to count off his fingers.

"I have a dog named Goofy, a duck named Donald, a pair of chipmunks named Chip and Dale and a cricket named Jiminy. They're all a part of the family." He said with a smile

"Speaking of which, where's the rest of your family?" Rita decided to ask.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I won a bet with my younger brother over who would ride in the moving van, they said they had to stop on the way to get some water since they were thirsty, they should be arriving any second now." He explained

And right at that moment everyone turned at the sound of a honking car and looked around to see a car and two people on a scooter.

one of the doors of the car opened to reveal a big black dog who they assumed was Goofy with a pair of chipmunks ridding on its head who they assumed were Chip and Dale.

The dog ran and tackled Sora to the ground and began to lick his face which made everyone laugh.

Lynn Sr. stopped laughing when he felt something land on his head, he looked up to see a white duck with a blue sailor hat who they assumed was Donald, this cause the kids and the wife to laugh even harder.

"Hello there." They heard

They all turned to see 6 new faces which were probably Sora's family.

There was a man with spiky blond hair, pale skin, and ice blue eyes, wearing a baby blue high collar sleeveless shirt, black pants and boots.

There was another man who had a brown spiky mullet with a huge scar across his face, he hands a black jacket with a black undershirt he was wearing a necklace with the head of a lion he had black pants with several belts hanging around his waist.

There was a kid who looked to be the same age as Sora but with blond hair, he had a necklace with a weird looking Star/Shuriken around his neck, he also didn't seem to have braces like his probable brother.

There was a girl with short black hair and blue eyes, dressed in mostly black clothing, a skirt with a tank top and wearing stockings under a pair of boots. She might be Sora's sister since they did look a bit similar.

Next, there was a boy also was wearing mostly black clothing, a black jacket with black sneakers and black cargo pants, he had black hair that looked a lot like Sora's hair but the strange thing was his yellow eyes which made him stand out a bit.

Finally, there was a boy who seemed a little older than the other three, he looked a lot more like Sora and the other kid around his height, both in looks and wardrobe, but he was around Lori's height.

"I assume you are our neighbors, my name is Squall Leonhart and this is my husband Cloud Strife." The brown haired man introduced himself and the blond man next to him.

"The kid standing next to Sora is his twin brother Roxas." The man said pointing them

Roxas had ran up to Sora to help him get up from the ground after he was tackled down by Goofy.

The two were smiling and laughing

"Wait, but I thought Sora was the second oldest." Lana said confused by the what Squall said about Roxas being Sora's twin brother, she then heard Roxas groan before speaking.

"Yeah...older by 13 whole minutes!" A slightly annoyed Roxas spoke.

"The one who were on the scooter are our second set of twins, Xion and Vanitas." Cloud said pointing behind him to the boy and girl in black

They had casual looks on their face and had small smiles on their faces.

Smiling was a bit infectious here.

"Sup." Vanitas said with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi!" Xion said waving her hand happily

"And this one right here is our 17-year-old son Ventus." Cloud said putting a hand on the shoulder of Sora's older brother

He seemed really similar to both Roxas and Sora, just older and a bit wiser.

It was like the blonde became an adult or something.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said with a smile

All the girls thought he was much like Sora very cute, but he was much older, and he seemed a bit more handsome, much like Hugh.

But unlike Hugh, the guy's charm seemed to be a bit more overpowering.

"Sora just told us that you all came from Hawaii, I would like to be the first to welcome you Royal Woods." Lynn Sr. said holding his hand in front of Squall and Cloud

The two took the hand and shook it, both of them having a fairly strong grip.

Seems they know where Sora got his strength from.

"We would also like to help get your new house fully furnished." Rita said with a smile.

"Thank you but we wouldn't like to be a bother..." Cloud said simply

Lynn Sr. merely waved the notion off.

"Nonsense! We weren't doing anything special until our son Lincoln told us we had new neighbors across the street, we are more than willing to help!" He said happily

"Well, thank you very much then." Squall said with a smile

"We are finished moving all the heavy packages and furniture into the house." One of the moving men said

"Thank you, you may take your leave now." Cloud said with a nod

"Are you sure you don't want us to help with the smaller packages?" The other moving man asked

"No, we have enough help here." He said simply

The moving man shrugged, got back on their van and drove off.

"Alright then everyone, let's get started!" Sora said with a fist pump

"Yeah!" Everyone else screamed

And they all got to work soon after.

* * *

This is the start of the story.

Now you may notice I have a bit more of a different writing style, I did ask for permission to change a few things as to make it flow more with my style.

I knew that it's for the best that I do this since I can't copy other people's writing style, rather I learn from them and modify to use for my own skills. I copy a lot of my skills from people like Swift and Phoenix Champion.

Those guys are kind of my idols.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	2. Songs of Dusk

Yo!

Got nothing else to say... let's jump right into it.

* * *

Everyone started doing they're part at helping to unpack the rest of the boxes, Lynn and Sora seemed to be on a race to see who could lift more boxes on fewer trips into the house.

Lana and Lola were talking to Roxas while carrying a few boxes too, Luan and Luna were talking to Vanitas and Xion, Leni and Lori were talking to Ventus, the parents from both families were talking to each other, and the rest were just focusing on helping out with the unpacking.

And things were generally getting done fairly quickly.

"Wow Sora! Not bad at all!" Lynn said in amazement

Sora had managed to carry as many boxes as her and still looked like he had plenty of energy to spare.

Even she loses a bit of energy when it comes to doing things such as this.

"Thanks Lynn! I do a lot of workouts, like when we have to bring the groceries into the house, I do them all in one trip." Sora explained in a prideful tone

Lynn opened one of the boxes she just brought into the house and saw a bunch of blue bats with a bunch of colorful balls and what seemed to be pieces of armor.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked at Sora.

"Are these for that struggle game you mentioned?" Lynn asked pointing at the box.

"Yup, I can show you how to play tomorrow!" Sora said.

Lola, Lana, and Roxas were still talking in the meanwhile

"So do you have any friends back in Hawaii?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, I have Hayner, Pence, Ollete, Seifer, Fujin, Raijin, Vivi and Namine." Roxas answered with a nod

"What about Sora, does he have any friends back on Hawaii?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, he has Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Wakka and Tidus." Roxas once again answered

He smiled fondly at the memories they made.

"Sometimes we all hang out together." Roxas explained

"Wow, that's a lot of friends, what Sora sad when he had to leave them?" Lana asked.

"Oh yeah. He cried a lot when our dads told him we were leaving Hawaii, it took them a while to calm Sora down. Not that I could blame him." Roxas said laughing a bit

While that was happening, Luna, Xion, and Vanitas were talking.

"So...do either of you like music?" Luna asked while carrying box

"We play music actually." Xion said

She hummed while looking at the other boxes.

"My keyboard is probably in one of these boxes. When we are finished packing I can play a bit on it." Xion explained

"Radical!" Luna said in excitement

Not only did she get new neighbors but one of them liked to rock like her.

This was a big score for her.

"I also play music, in fact, most of the time Xion and I play together." Vanitas said

He then shrugged lightly.

"But I also write some poetry and do a few other things, I guess the title of musician of the family definitely goes to Xion." Vanitas said casually

"So you're the poet of the family." Lucy said out of nowhere scaring her sisters

Neither Xion nor Vanitas were phased which shocked some of the Loud sisters slightly.

Not a lot of people expect Lucy's random appearances.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. I wrote a book once and it's selling very well from what I've heard." Vanitas explained

"What's it called?" She asked.

He looked up in thought before looking back at Lucy.

"Loveless. A friend Dad knows, his name's Genisis if I remember right." Vanitas explained

"That name sounds familiar, I think I might have seen it in a shelf somewhere..." Lucy said

"I do have a copy in one of these boxes, I can give it to you when I find it." Vanitas offered

"Thanks, I am interested in reading it." Lucy said with a small almost invisible smile.

"Looks like we have a pair of Edgar Allan POEtry fanatics up in here! Hahaha, get it?" Luan punned

Everyone else groaned at it, already the puns were getting annoying.

Meanwhile with Ventus, Lori and Leni.

"So, what do you like to do?" Leni asked blushing

"Me? Well, I like to play video games on streaming websites and make reviews of stuff from pop culture. Used to be a hobby but turned it into more of a career then anything else." Ventus answered.

"Wow that sounds very cool, can you show it to us later?" Lori asked

"Sure, my Computer is in one of these boxes, I also have a lot of props and stuff I use on my videos. Makes it a bit more entertaining to do" Ventus explained

They didn't really care that he played video games but they were more amazed that he turned something from a simple hobby into a career.

Takes all kinds is what they guessed.

The parents, meanwhile, were still unpacking

"So how long have you two been together?" Rita asked Squall and Cloud

Cloud hummed in thought before shrugging slightly.

"I honestly don't remember, I think it's been well over twenty years at this point." He mused

"You don't remember?" Lynn Sr. asked in confusion

That raised some questions, how come they don't remember how long they were together?

He then decided to ask them this.

"Do you at least remember how you met?"

Cloud shrugged slightly.

"Yeah, when I got old enough to start working I decided to look for a job to help my mother. After my father died it was difficult for my mother to make enough money to sustain me and herself, thankfully a friend of mine named Tifa Lockheart had a bar/restaurant named 7th Heaven. I worked there as a waiter and a delivery boy for a few years until Squall started going there often with a few of his friends, we would often chat with each other and he would often call for a delivery at his apartment and invite me in to enjoy the food with him, after a while of doing that we realized how much we liked being in each other's presence and we decided to get engaged." He explained simply

"Yep, if I remember right. You were the one to ask me out first right?" Squall asked

"Sounds like something I would do." Cloud said

"That reminds me, how did you get your children?" Rita asked

She was curious about how they could have 5 children despite being both males.

There's plenty of ways, she knows that but that does beg the question.

"We were considering adoption, but then a few friends of ours decided that they were more than willing to bear children for the both of us." Squall explained

"Remember the girl named Tifa I mentioned before, she decided she didn't mind to have my first child, and so after a few mouths Ventus was born." Cloud explained.

"I had a friend of mine named Riona Heartilly, and she decided to have my child, and that's where Xion and Vanitas came from." Squall explained

"And at some point, we decided we wanted a few more children and sometime later Tifa gave birth to Sora and Roxas, and that's where they came from?" Cloud finished

"Wow, that's quite a story." Lynn said

That did bring up one last question for him.

"And what made you decide to come to Royal Woods?" Lynn Sr. asked

Cloud and Squall looked at them and then looked at each other for a bit.

They then looked back at the couple.

"That's... a long story, it would take a while to explain and we still have a lot of boxes to unpack. I'd prefer to explain over a cup of tea or food rather than working with heavy objects."

They decided to continue with the unpacking, even with nineteen hands it still took some time for them to finish unpacking.

By the time they were finished the sun was already setting which was marking the day's end

"Well that took a while, but we are finally done." Squall said brushing off his hands

"No kidding, that left me starving, is anyone else hungry?" Vanitas asked aloud

everyone else nodded and a few said yes and others had their stomach's growling.

They worked hard and deserved a good meal.

"How about we invite you over for dinner?" Cloud asked the Louds

But before the parents could answer the blonde had cut them off.

"And we are not taking no for an answer..."

"But dad, we don't have any food yet packed in yet." Roxas said

Sora nodded, agreeing with his twin.

"The only thing we have is dessert."

"Do any of you know any place that delivers pizza?" Squall asked

They should have expected this slightly considering they JUST moved here.

"If so give me their number, I'll ask for a few. We can split the bill." Squall said

After a while, the pizzas came and The Louds were really enjoying both the pizza and the time they were spending with their new neighbors. They didn't seem that bad and were pretty nice people to be around.

After everyone gathered around the table to enjoy the pizzas they were all sharing stories about they're past and adventures they've been through after they ate the pizza Cloud had decided to ask this

"Who is in the mood for dessert?"

To which everyone raised their hands.

He chuckled at that slightly, should have expected that one.

Cloud went into the fridge and pulled out what seemed to be a bunch of baby blue popsicles and began passing them around everyone on the table.

"What type of ice cream is this?" Lincoln asked.

"It's Sea Salt Ice Cream." Roxas said

He looked at him confused and with a raised brow.

"Have you never heard of it?" He asked

They all shook they're heads, they've never heard of this type of ice cream before, they decided to bite into it before it melted all over they're hands.

For a second none of them said nothing as they took the time to analyze the flavor of the ice cream.

"It's salty..." Lola started

"But sweet!" Lana finished.

"I have to say, I've never tasted something like this before." Lynn Sr. said.

"Who knew to polar opposites could come together to make something so delicious." Lucy said simply

"This is indeed a marvelous discovery!" Lisa said still enjoying her ice cream

What? Can't she enjoy ice cream?

As they continued to eat they're ice creams and talking among themselves, Lucy decided to ask something to Vanitas.

"So Vanitas... where's that book you mentioned before?"

"Oh... Right here." He said

He then gave Lucy the book he wrote to which she lightly took.

"I hope you enjoy it when you have the time to read it." Vanitas said with a small smile

Meanwhile Lynn decided to ask a question of her own to Sora and Roxas.

"So, which of you farts the most?" Lynn asked.

Sora and Roxas shared a look to each other.

"You far a lot but your farts suck." Sora said

"THEY DO NOT!" An angry Roxas answered his brother.

"They're really quite like Poot... 3 out of 10." Sora said with shrug

"They're like a 10 out of 10!" Roxas argued

This discussion is getting awkward... but it continued on regardless.

"Like, PHBPHT!" Roxas making a farting noise

"Well, how does this one fair out!" Lynn asked before letting out a huge fart.

"Woah! That's a solid 8 out of 10!" Sora said, and the three of them laughed, that is before Roxas smelled a very strong smell.

"Lynn, did you just... you know?" He asked

"No, why?" She asked back confused

"Because something smells bad, and it isn't the smell of a fart, it smells like dirty diapers!" He answered pinching the top of his nose

He then felt something touch his leg.

"Poo! Poo!" They heard a voice said

Roxas looked down to see a smiling baby with a little bit of blond hair and a full diaper...

"Who is this baby hugging my leg?" Roxas asked confused.

"Oh right!" Lynn Sr. said out of nowhere

He went over and picked her up.

"We didn't introduce her before, this is Lily, she is our youngest daughter, only 15 months old." Lynn Sr. said

"And she seems like she needs someone to change her diaper." Rita said when she noticed the smell.

"I'll go back home to change her diaper." Lynn Sr. said

He starting going back to the Loud House across the street to change Lily.

"I think we should all get going as well." Rita said getting up from her chair

"Aww, we are leaving already!?" Lana asked a little sad

She was sad they had to leave now, she had so much fun with these new neighbors of theirs

"Don't worry Lana, they're our new neighbors, you're going to have plenty of time to spend with them." Rita said to her daughter with a smile.

"Actually, Luna asked me and Vanitas to play you all a song before you leave." Xion said

Rita looked at her daughter who nodded in confirmation.

"So could you stay for a while longer just to listen to it?" Xion asked

"I guess, let's just wait for Lynn to come back so we can all listen to it." Rita answered.

After Lynn came back with Lily in a fresh diaper they all sat on the couch in the living room and Xion and Vanitas came back with a pair of acoustic guitars.

They sat down in front of the entire family to play them a song.

"This song is called 'Simple and Clean' I hope you enjoy." Xion said before starting to play with her brother.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_You're giving me too many things lately_

_You're all I need_

_You smiled at me, and said_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things_

_Like this and that and what is what_

_That keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said_

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before..._

The entire Loud family was amazed and completely blown away by the beautiful song both the young teens played.

They sat there and played their hearts out, they were really good at playing music, that was for sure.

They all got up at the same time and started clapping like crazy after that they were showered with praise and Luna was really excited to play a song with them in the future.

After that, the children started to walk out of the house to return to their own.

"This was really enjoyable, and the kids seemed to have really liked it too." Rita said

"Ours too." Squall said

Rita had decided to mention this.

"Tomorrow is part of the weekend if you don't have any other plans we could show you around Royal Woods and show you some of our favorite places."

"We would like that, thank you all so much." Cloud said with a smile.

After that Rita and Lynn Sr. left, Lincoln and Sora were at the door of the house so they could speak one last time before calling it a day.

"You have a great family Lincoln." Sora told his new friend

"Yep, Wouldn't trade it for the world." Lincoln said with pride

He looked at his new friend with a smile

"I had a great time, maybe we can show each other some comics after tomorrow." Lincoln said

"That sounds great." Sora said

"Goodbye Sora." Lincoln said heading off

He waved back at him as he walked away.

"See you tomorrow!" Lincoln said

"Hui Hou!" Sora yelled waving at him.

The Loud family turned to him in confusion, what did he say?

"It's 'Until we meet again' in Hawaii... probably should have mentioned I know a bit" Sora said with a look of embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head.

They all smiled and waved back at him and returned to walking back home, all eager to see what tomorrow was going to bring.

* * *

Yeah, this person's writing style was a lot more different compared to mine.

Luckily, I'm more then ready to adapt slightly and changed around certain things.

And with all of that.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
